Being Human : Rebirth S1
by KingGaryL
Summary: After being very disappointed with the last three seasons I am taking this show to my own hand. Aiden, Sally, and Josh are given a chance to change there life and the last four years of there life.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Travelers : Sneak Peak

Aiden, Sally and Josh were spending time in the living room of there Boston Brownstone apartment. When a sudden fear took over there bodies and there faces became glued straight ahead of them.

A dark shadowy figure appeared, his power shook the house in a mysterious form as the entire room disappeared and they were shocked to not be in there home anymore. The Mysterious figure pointed to a widening gap that took the shape of an eye, as the darkness dimmed, and visions from the past four years flashed before there eyes.

"Are you the..the..the Grim Reaper?" Aiden asked for once unsure of what was to become of his friends and himself.

" Ok the hell with this…What i mean is…um…what do you want?" Josh started off a bit confident and stammered off into a gibberish slur.

Sally was being drawn to him in a hypnotic trance as her body was being forcefully pulled to the being and her face plastered with the biggest smile on earth. She stopped right in front of him as her senses came back to her, realizing the situation has changed, and she finally understood what was going on.

"Guys…Yes he is the Grim Reaper…however he is not here to take us to death." Sally said as she turned to Aiden and Josh with this perplexing look of confusion and shock at what she has learned. "Are you reading his mind?" Both Aiden and Josh spluttered out at the sometime much to there surprise. " "Actually yes…a new ghostly power…more importantly

he was to give us a second chance." Sally uttered out as her mind began to race at all the possibilities including finally winning back her door. Aiden rushed over to her trying to shake her back into reality, but she just shoved him away to continue her racing thoughts. "If one of us sacrifices ourselves he will set back the clock of time to exactly four years ago and we can start over.

full story coming soon please let me know what you think aka review .


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Traveler

The blood crazed psychotic Aiden, endlessly pessimistic Sally and worry ridden Josh were spending time in the living room of there Boston Brownstone apartment. When a sudden fear took over there bodies, they began to shake, convulse and there faces became glued straight ahead of them.

The fear in Sally's eyes only grew bigger as she remembered this tingling feelng, she felt this power before and it was all to familiar like a dream. Josh was shaking as his inner wolf felt a wonderful sensation take over his body, and Aiden could not feel it deep inside him other wise he would be scared too.

A dark shadowy figure appeared, his power shook the house in a mysterious form as the entire room disappeared and they were shocked to not be in there home anymore. The Mysterious figure pointed to a widening gap that took the shape of an eye, as the darkness dimmed, and various visions from the past four years flashed before there eyes.

"Are you the..the..the Grim Reaper?" Aiden asked for once unsure of what was to become of his friends and himself. " Ok the hell with this…What i mean is…um…what do you want?" Josh started off a bit confident and stammered off into a gibberish slur. The figure began to raise off the ground as his immense powers pushed down on the three roommates and Sally was being drawn to him in a hypnotic trance. As her body was being forcefully pulled to the being and her face plastered with the biggest smile on earth.

She stopped right in front of him as her senses came back to her, realizing the situation has changed, and she finally understood what was going on. "Guys…Yes he is the Grim Reaper…however he is not here to take us to death." Sally said as she turned to Aiden and Josh with this perplexing look of confusion and shock at what she has learned. "Are you reading his mind?" Both Aiden and Josh spluttered out at the sometime much to there surprise. " "

"Actually yes…a new ghostly power…more importantly he wants to give us a second chance." Sally uttered out as her mind began to race at all the possibilities including finally winning back her door. Aiden rushed over to her trying to shake her back into reality, but she just shoved him away to continue her racing thoughts.

"If one of us sacrifices ourselves he will set back the clock of time to exactly four years ago and we can start over." Sally said as she turned to her friends looking for answers, questions, thoughts, opinions or any sign of intelligence from her dumbfounded friends. "Hold on Sally, your not thinking straight ." Aiden blurted out as a wavy like object appeared behind her.

The wavy shape begins to constantly shift in shape till it forms a red door as dark as blood, Sally's door infact she could feel it in away that was clearly impossible, and she says this as she has no physical being to feel anything. The door opens swirfty as a white light begins to forcefully pull Sally into the vortex, Aiden tries to grab here before she reaches the light, but bumps into Josh as Sally enters the door.

The Door closes behind here disappearing in the same fashion it came. The grim reaper pulls out a long golden key from mid air, opens a door from subspace, and the energy from the door radiates so bright it blinds Aiden and Josh as they are sucked into it. Sally appears in the hallwayore her of her apartment unaware of danger that will appear before her. As her fiances begins to approach her, which caused her to feel like running away, and she could not understand why till he started bombarding her with questions.

Accusing her of cheating, pushing her against the wall, slapping her around, and then Sally finally got some grip on him enough push him back. He fell to the floor instantly being deathly paled by three nails, causing Sally to lose it as she ran out of the house so fast, and shaking frantically in the streets. Sally's face, clothes, and shoes where covered with blood as she bumped into a tall, dark, and handsome stranger. "Are you ok ?….By the way my name is Aiden."


	3. Chapter 3

The night could not be any worse as the depth of silence grew as Aiden patiently waited for an answer, and Sally finally stood up to face him."My

fiance was jealous, he blamed me for our fall out and then tried to kill me." Aiden stared into her eye as he could feel sympathy and some familiarity

with her like he has known her for year"Do I know you?" Aiden asked a little perplexed as she stared into his eyes so deep and and focused losing herself

in them like she was drowning in water.

"Uhh...no, no probably I have a familiar face." Sally said as she tried to turn around, but Aiden grabbed her sensing

her loyalty to him. "Wait...wait a min I do know you from school or something?" Aiden joked trying to lighten the mood which was getting more disturbingly

awkward then before. "Ha ha ha...very funny Aiden Waite." Sally jabbed him in the stomach then turned to walk away.

Aiden grabbed her as quick as he could pulling her into the nearby alleyway to talk about this unusual situation they are in. "You know my last name

?...How?...Then you know what I am" Aiden said in the most serious tone ever as her turned away from her. Before Sally could respond a mysterious figure

ran into the alleyway he stopped staring at the two unfamiliar faces, and froze in the spot that he stood.

"Josh is that you?... Its me Sally." Sally blurted out."Look I dont want any trouble" Josh said putting his feeble arms in some sort of stance for protection.

"Look...werewolf..I can sense it.. and you can sense me."

The there estranged friends felt a familiar unwelcoming energy descend on them from above, Sally instantly knew who it was, and so did Aiden. "Its you... you

can't come for us yet..we just got together...Grim Reaper or not." Sally demanded as she approached him in the most bravest of fashion.

"Relax, I came here to explain the nature of the game...Sally you have reached high level of ghost conscious, and this is your reward. No you are not Human,

but you are able to have human form when you chose. You will be Aiden's and Josh spiritual guide from now on." The Grim Reaper said as he ripped off his cloak

revealing a young man in his thirties.

He disappeared as Sally grabbed her friends arm pulling them to the side as she explains to them what happened and they agreed to go back to the brownstone.

Back at the Brownstone Sally was shocked to see her boyfriends body disappeared, Aiden felt so comfortable he plopped on the coach and Josh headed straight

to the kitchen.

"So Sally is it...you need to explain to us exactly what happened." Aiden and Josh demanded to know.


End file.
